


天赐良躯

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [13]
Category: EVE Online
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 克隆飞行员和财团的精英们经常沉迷于高强度的运动，如太空船竞赛和格斗锦标赛。逃生舱制造商的风险相对较小，如果最坏的情况发生，他们总是可以依靠克隆合同。对另一些人来说，克隆不是一种选择。对于艾玛帝国的皇室来说，由于他们肉体的神圣性，按照宗教教义，他们可能不会被克隆。即便如此，在帝国的皇室后裔中，仍有一些人愿意不惜代价违反他们的宗教法律。
Series: 译文 translate [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Collections: EVE, {translated}, 中文粮仓





	天赐良躯

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [godflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715060) by Hjalti Daníelsson. 



贝索拉从车站的窗口向外看，等待比赛开始。皇家住宅的窗户非常开阔，远比车站其他部分的窗户要大得多，而且能很好地看到下面的行星和远处的恒星。

窗户里的玻璃也很暖和，在空间站上也很少见。玻璃中嵌入的微丝产生恒定的热量供应，窗户内的材料特别混合，以良好地传导。通过这一过程的热损失是可怕的，因此它只提供给最富有的客户。

这种舒适不仅仅是为了访问皇室的利益。作为阿迪沙普尔家族的一部分，贝索拉经常要接待一些商人、商人和宗教官员，他们中的大多数人经常访问空间站，但不会去地球表面。如果你想得到任何程度的舒适感，在行星和车站之间的旅行是昂贵的，虽然皇家法院可以免费获得最舒适的座位，但其他人要么要支付可观的费用，要么接受像这么多货物和牲畜一样被偷渡。 于是贝索拉定期从天空中爬上来。她很喜欢。她发现，这里的事情更简单，并提供了反思和安静的机会。这次，随从包括即将参加太空竞赛的儿子。

她从窗户转过身来，看着墙上挂着的皇室横幅，上面装饰着艾玛帝国徽章和她家里的各种标志。插在他们身后的墙上的横幅被空调吹得轻轻地摇曳着。横幅下有各种古老而华丽的皇家家具：用厚厚的黑橡木制成的椅子，上面有绣花枕头；书架上摆放着各种古老的纸质书籍，记录着家族历史；金餐具和银餐具。

贝索拉的男仆哈维斯正在打磨餐具，他喃喃地说着一些关于这个地方的状况和永久工作人员的能力的卑鄙的下流话。哈维斯是贝索拉的随从之一，他和她一起去了所有的正式旅行。他们经常去车站，每次他都对工作人员对基本清洁的态度冷淡表示惊讶。他保持着，那银器看上去好像是存放在煤矿里的，越少说桌子上的灰尘就越好。

贝索拉在其他方面是一个严格而恰当的人，并没有对杰维斯的小小抱怨而生气。这个男人为她的家人服务了很长时间，他总是自愿协助年轻人请求离开的任务。他知道什么时候允许谈话，什么时候应该保持沉默。

贝索拉回头望着窗外，凝视着这个星球。她听到哈维斯的脚步声。

“把我们带到更接近上帝的地方，夫人？”他问道。

“把我从地球上带到更远的地方，还有它的泥土，哈维斯。”

“正如您所说。” “我真希望他们能把这件事做完。” 哈维斯递给她一个薄瓷杯，然后把茶倒进杯子里。“我记得，您从来没有太喜欢过比赛。顺便说一下，我冒昧地打扫茶壶。实际上，三次。我相信它收集了足够的碳，形成了智慧生命的基础。”

她瞥了他一眼，微微一笑。“谢谢你，哈维斯。有一个消遣总是好的。”

“的确，夫人。”哈维斯退到餐桌前，开始在那里擦玻璃杯上的黄金装饰。

“我只是不喜欢科拉花时间离开他的学业，”贝索拉说。“他需要努力工作。”

“伟人的孩子们似乎永远不能休息，女士，”哈维斯轻轻地说。他指的是科拉的父亲。这个人一直是一个有名的工作狂，直到英年早逝。后来，贝索拉对科拉的进步越来越不满，不断地怂恿他，把他推向更高的高度。

“这是为了他自己的利益，”贝索拉说。“生活不易。”

哈维斯，他成年后一直是一名男仆，他对皇室生活和平民生活的区别有一些了解，但他什么也没说。

“再说，如果他父亲在这里，他会把这个男孩推得更用力。”

“我相信他会的，夫人。”

敲门声响起。哈维斯走到门口迎接客人，宣布：“拉阿娜夫人来这里见你，女士。”

那个女人走进来。她穿着一件闪闪发光的绿色衣服和一条金色项链，都在四分之一的灯光下闪闪发光。她飞快地走到贝索拉身边，紧张地笑了笑，说：“贝特向您致意。”

贝索拉点了点头。贝特是拉阿娜的丈夫，一个有一双忧郁的眼睛和湿漉漉的手的男人。贝索拉曾经让他在她身上，在一个虚弱的时刻，并告诉他，如果有人发现，她会让他阉割。

“你有没有收到科拉的来信？”拉阿娜补充道。

“只是他准备好了，而且还指望能赢。塞兰怎么样？”

塞兰是拉阿娜的儿子，他将在比赛中和科拉同船，扮演科拉第二场非战。

“同样。我真希望那些男孩不要那么急切。竞争力是好的，但总有一天他们会走得太远。”

“与其说得不够远，”贝索拉说。 “哦，别这么说。我很担心，因为他们没有被人骗。”

哈维斯打断了。“对不起，我能给夫人一些茶吗？”

“不，谢谢，亲爱的，”拉阿娜回答。“我只是过来祝大家好运。”

“你也一样，”贝索拉说。她把胳膊搂在拉阿娜的肩膀上。“他们会没事的。别担心了。我不是为了让我失望而养科拉的。”

拉阿娜看着她。“我知道你没有，亲爱的，”她说。“我知道你没有，无论如何，我都会离开的。比赛应该很快开始，“然后，她就离开了。

–

这几艘船都还没有起锚。每一个都是不同的模型，但都有所有艾玛星际飞船设计的共同特点：金色船体的光辉，鹰形的曲线，安静，雄伟的宏伟。他们排在预定的空间袋里，在当地的通信频道上签署了他们的准备。几分钟后，评委们打了个电话。比赛开始了。

规则相当简单。每个参赛者都得摧毁一系列的信标。每一个信标在被摧毁时，都会掉落一个需要收集并返回车站的标记。不同的指标得分是摧毁你的信标，归还你的标记，摧毁别人的信标，摧毁或归还他们的标记，以及执行任何被认为优雅、浮华或危险的特别动作。为了使事情变得更具挑战性，所有的信标都是相当紧密的间隔，所以你的对手总是有可能击落你的而不是自己去。 因此，比赛用的舰船需要配备足以摧毁信标的火力，但它们也经常采用电子战能力，以扰乱其他玩家的瞄准或射击解决方案。不仅如此，而且由于每个标记都相当大，如果你想在任何时候将超过两个运回车站，你需要修改你的船以增加货物量——但是扩展器会明显地减慢你的船速度；或者，有些可能会减少货物空间，而不是进行速度调整，这意味着他们一次只能收集一个标记，但这样做很快。船舶设置非常复杂，严格保密，只向专业检查员展示。

在这场比赛中，科拉已经领先了。他花了几个月时间和塞兰在他身边练习，两人以令人钦佩的精确指挥着他们的船。由于比赛的目的是测试年轻人的指挥能力，所以这些船的人员只有正规船员，而不是克隆飞行员。

最后，它落在一个灯塔上。科拉和塞兰的船“亚玻伦”刚刚开始向前，几乎与另一艘船撞上。“亚玻伦”开始越来越快，而且向灯塔开火，以在远距离以难以置信的精确性命中。它设法摧毁了灯塔，但由于某种原因，它的枪一直在发射，现在进入空旷的空间。

一位评论员指出，如果他们继续这样做，肯定会有东西烧掉。“亚玻伦”冲过头，但当它到达射程时，它并没有慢下来；相反，它继续前进，很快就超过了它的奖品。它短暂地发射惯性助推器，试图转动；但由于惯性的无法阻挡，它撞上了附近的小行星。

观众们震惊地看着这一切。

–

他们在车站的医疗室。贝索拉静静地坐在儿子的身旁。他一直在昏迷。他的朋友塞兰已于当晚早逝。

主治医生走近她。“扫描结果出来了，小姐。很抱歉告诉你，但由于你儿子的内伤，几乎可以肯定他熬不过今晚。”

她瞪着他。

他继续说。“我们会尽一切努力，让您在这里尽可能舒适地逗留——”

“你还有别的办法可以做，”她说。“你可以救我儿子。”

“对不起，”医生说，“我真的很抱歉。我理解你的反应，但如果没有给他一个新的身体，我们是无助的。我强烈建议你把注意力集中在你和你儿子离开的那一刻。”

贝索拉没有睁开眼睛，站起来，离医生很近。“你没听明白，”她平静地说。“对我，或你自己。你可以做些什么——弄一个新的身体。”

医生盯着她。然后他吞吞吐吐地说，“那，不，那是闻所未闻的。皇室的肉体是绝对神圣的。被拣选者的每一个灵魂都被授予一个身体，它只在那里，直到上帝最终收回它。”

“你的肉体神圣吗？“贝索拉平静地问道。医生沉默了。“如果我儿子今晚死了，”她说，“他不是唯一的。我也不会苟活。明白了吗？”

医生吞下了酒，点了点头。 “我知道这个地区有几个设施，克隆人待命。我的侍者将协助你作出必要的安排，包括保密所需的一切步骤。我儿子明天会醒过来，奇迹般的康复。”

–

贝索拉透过门上的碎玻璃看了看。事故发生一周过去了。

在窗户的另一边，科拉踱步，四处翻腾，尖叫着他曾经见过的全息影像的荒谬对话，不时停下来，把房间里的灯关上，然后再打开。 他确实奇迹般地康复了，但却不是一个完整的人。随之而来的脑损伤无法弥补。

她的顾问们已经通知贝索拉，她必须让儿子暂时不被看见。后来，他们会传播谣言，说坠机事件加上贝索拉在整个童年对儿子的严厉冷淡治疗，造成了这样的心理创伤。科拉可能永远无法康复。没有人能发现，克隆神圣的皇家人已经发生；也没有人知道，在安全程序规避的情况下，克隆的做法也发生了如此严重的错误。

贝索拉把手指靠在玻璃上。她儿子在旋风中迷失了，甚至没有注意到。

“原来你在这儿！”有人说。

贝索拉转过身来。在她面前站着拉阿娜，由两名武装警卫陪同。

“这是怎么回事？”贝索拉说。

“为什么船的速度比推力应该允许的快？”拉阿娜死气沉沉地问道。“为什么它的枪一直在开火？为什么它的盾牌不把它从小行星上缓冲？我儿子为什么死？”

贝索拉揉了揉眼睛。“我不知道。你为什么不告诉我，拉阿娜？”

“我调查了残骸，”拉阿娜说。“原来它包含未注册的船舶改装原型。因为这些“钻机”在市场上是如此的新鲜，所以他们还没有被允许参加竞争，但你儿子不在乎，是吗？”

“你在暗示什么？”贝索拉说。

“这些东西的原型不会出现在船上的试衣屏幕上，所以检查员永远不会知道。但它们完全不稳定，甚至还没有释放，甚至用于胶囊剂。唯一能在那些地狱魔术师上动手的人是那些有着特殊通道的人。像我们这样的人。持有人。”

“你的孩子早就有这个计划了。他作弊，结果杀了我儿子，全是因为你。”

“我？”

“是谁把他推到这里面的？谁从不放弃？是谁让他觉得自己永远都不够好？”拉阿娜尖叫着。“我不知道你是否积极鼓励他作弊，但其实没关系。你要对所有这些负责，贝索拉，我打算让你付钱。”她举起一只手，卫兵们走了出来。

贝索拉稳住了自己。“你不知道你在做什么。”她说。

拉阿娜的眼睛睁得很大，怒不可遏，脸色苍白。“那你呢？你知道你在干什么吗？”她说。她走到贝索拉身边，用手指戳了一下他们旁边的门上的窗户。“看！看看你做了什么！你甚至不会让那个可怜的男孩死掉。”

“你什么意思？”贝索拉设法说。

“你完全知道我的意思。事情办砸了。”拉阿娜说，然后摇摇头。“天哪，你真可怜。”

贝索拉张开嘴想说些什么，想着怎么才能改善状况，然后走过拉阿娜，守卫们手拿着武器跟着她。

在门的另一边，男孩不住地开灯又关灯，开灯又关灯，开灯又关灯，开灯又关灯，开灯又关灯，开灯又关灯。


End file.
